custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Imagination City Friends (1998, SuperMalechi's Version)
Barney's Imagination City Friends is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in June 15, 1997. Plot Barney and his friends go to Imagination City. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Carlos *Amy *Michael *Shawn *Luci *Adam *Jeffery *Jeff *Ashley *Alissa *Kim *Maria *Kristen *Stephen *Curtis Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day #Just Imagine #Tht's What an City Is #The Wheels on the Bus #If You're Happy and You Know It #Jungle Adventure #The Tiger Song #The Elephant Song #Riding in the Car #Welcome to BJ's Really Cool Restaurant #Mac and Cheese #Pumpernickel #The French Fries, Season Fries, and Culry Fries Song #The Popcorn Chicken and Chicken Stripes Song #Nothing Beats a Pizza #The Gluten Free Chocolate Cake Song #Down By the Station #The Happy Wanderer #Castles So High #Old King Cole #Sailing Medley (A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea / Row Row Row Your Boat / Sailing Sailing) #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 Season 10 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Fun & Games". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Imagination Island". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "It's Time for Counting". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Fun and Games". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Good Clean Fun!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney Safety". During the song "The Wheels on the Bus", the BJ voice from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" is used. *The Riff costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure". During the song "Mac and Cheese", the Riff costume from "Pistachios!" is used. *The Riff voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Adventure". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Going Places!". *The background music are also taken from Late 1990-1992 Backyard Gang/Season 1 episodes. *The version of "I Love You" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Season 1". *The Season 3 version of the Barney & Friends intro is used *The Season 4 Barney Says Segment is used. *When a child kid is saying "Hi everybody! It's time for Barney says!", the child girl kid and child boy kid are both 7 years old. The child girl kid is the announcer for the Kids for Character Choices Count! preview. And the child boy kid has a voice silimar to Michael's 1988-Early 1989 voice. *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. *This marks the first official appearence of the Season 4-6 Baby Bop and BJ costumes. They came out in January 23rd 1997. BJ's head now becomes a bit more round and the lower jaw becomes a bit smaller and on some occasions, is barely much moveable. However, his voice is still the same. Also, Baby Bop's eyelashes are raised higher and her eyelids aren't as visible as in the previous seasons of Barney & Friends. And she is given viarant tints of green. *Also in "Barney's Fun at Imagination City" released on Saturday, September 1, 1990 for the SuperMalechi's version, Even though David Voss performing Barney was no longer used because he left the show, David Joyner took the role of him. *The preview for this video is announced by Loonette the Clown from The Big Comfy Couch, which who is played by Alyson Court, and she works at the USA, California. *This was one of the times Barney and his friends say the magic words "Shimbaree, Shimbarah!!". *The previews for the original 1997 release were the same from "Camp WannaRunnaRound", except the 1996-1997 Lyrick Studios logo from "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" was also added. *The font for the title logo is the same from "Barney in Outer Space" *in the clip of "Barney's Fun at Imagination City!" released on Saturday, September 1, 1990, When the kids say "Wow!" before Barney comes to life, the sound clip was taken from "Rock with Barney" (when the kids see the magical flag appearing), except it was pitched up to +1. *in the clip of "Barney's Fun at Imagination City!" released on Saturday, September 1, 1990, When the kids say "Barney!" after he comes to life, Michael's "Barney!" "Rock with Barney" (when "Campfire Sing Along" (when "A Day at the Beach" (when "Going Places!", Derek's sound clip was silimar to Robert's from "Good Day, Good Night", except it was mixed with Derek's 1990-Feburary 1991 voice, *in the clip of 'Barney's Fun at Imagination City" released on Saturday, September 1, 1990, when the kids hugged Barney after he came to life, the music from "Going Places!" *Also on the real Barney wiki, Michael played by Brain Eppes in some 1993 "Season 2" episodes, "Falling for Autumn", "Red, Blue and Circles Too!", "Hoo's in the Forest?", "Picture This!", "The Exercise Circus!", and "Stop, Look and Be Safe!" was performed by Patty Wirtz, and in the last 1993 "Season 2" episode, "Having Tens of Fun!", Michael played by Brain Eppes was performed by Michaela Dietz. *Also on the real Barney wiki, It has the Barney & Friends 1993 Season 2 episode, "Having Tens of Fun!". in the Barney & Friends 1993 Season 2 episode, "Having Tens of Fun!" on the real Barney wiki, Barney has his , and Baby Bop has her in a real version. *in the SuperMalechi's version of the 1993 Season 2 episode, "Having Tens of Fun!", It has two child kids doing hopstotch, and they said "Hi everybody! It's time for Barney says!" before the Season 2 Barney Says Segment starts. This means in the clip of child kids doing hopscotch, and they said "Hi everybody! It's time for Barney says!" before the Season 2 Barney Says Segment starts, this clip was filmed in April 2, 1993. *in the SuperMalechi's version of the 1993 Season 2 episode, "Hoo's in the Forest?", It has two child kids and they said "Hi everybody! It's time for Barney says!" before the Season 2 Barney Says Segment starts. This means in the clip of child kids , and they said "Hi everybody! It's time for Barney says!" before the Season 2 Barney Says Segment starts, this clip was filmed in Barney Says Segment Transcript * SuperMalechi's version of the 1993 Season 2 "Having Tens of Fun!" Transcript * * *Barney: * *Barney: Today, we talk about First, Kathy, Min, and Tosha are playing a game of hopscotch. * *Barney: Cover Arts Original 1997 release Front Cover *The Season 3 Barney costume (with his pizza Chef's hat on) *The Season 4-6 Baby Bop costume (with her waitress hat on) *The Season 4-6 BJ costume (with his fry-cook hat on) *The Season 10 Riff costume (with his jungle outfit on) *The Imagintation City in the background Back Cover *Barney and his friends singing "The Wheels on the Bus" *BJ flipping kinds of fries in the grease traps at his kitchen *Brney and his friends on their ship Transcript *(we open up and see Barney going through the gate door) *Barney: (sees viewer(s)) Hi there, folks! It's good to see ya again! Today, there will be surprises! And I will go up to the treehouse. (He goes up the treehouse, and he sees the kids) *Kids: Barney! Hi! *Barney: Hi everybody! Oh, it is a fun sunny day. (music starts for It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day) I can't wait to see things like this! Yes, it's a perfect day for having fun. We'll run and play out in the sun. Let's jump and sing. We can do anything! It's a fun, fun, sunny day. *All: We're gonna have fun. It's a beautiful sunny day. Let's jump and sing. We can do anything! It's a fun, fun, sunny day. *Amy: Play some catch or climb a tree. Fly a kite if we catch a breeze. It's a perfect day. Do as you please. It's a fun, fun, sunny day. *All: We're gonna have fun. It's a beautiful sunny day. Let's jump and sing. We can do anything! It's a fun, fun, sunny day. *Carlos: We're gonna have fun. It's a beautiful sunny day. Let's jump and sing. We can do anything! It's a fun, fun, sunny day. *All: Let's jump and sing. We can do anything! It's a fun, fun, funny; sun, sun, sunny Fun, fun, sunny day. (music ends) *Adam: Well Barney. We know that this day is beautiful! *Barney: You were right, Adam! *Shawn: And I believe, those toys are great! *Barney: Thank you, Shawn. *Luci: And so, the sun is great. *Barney: I agree, Luci. *(Baby Bop, BJ and Riff arrive) *BJ: Hi Barney! Hi guys! *Baby Bop: Hi Barney! Hi friends! *Riff: Hi folks! *Barney & Kids: Hi Baby Bop, hi BJ, hi Riff! *Stephen: We're playing on a very sunny day. *Barney: And we are playing with toys. *BJ: Cool, Sissy, Riff and I would like to play too. *Barney: Sure thing. And guess what! We are going to Imagination City! *Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, & Kids: Yay!!!!!! *Baby Bop: What's Imagination City, Barney? *Barney: Well, Baby Bop, it has lots of imagination things to see there. *BJ: Yeah, and does it have my really cool restaurant. *Riff: Yeah. *Kids: We agree. *Barney: You're right about that. And I remember when I found you in your new backyard, and that is taken from the day we went there. *(translates to the scene from "Barney's Fun at Imagination City", which was released on Saturday, September 1, 1990 where the kids ) *Rupert: I wish Barney was here. *Amy: *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: Did someone say about playing? *Amy: What was that?! *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: I did. No. Over here. *Amy: It sounds like our friend that talks about imagination, *Jeffery: I agree, *Derek: Me too! *Tina: Me three! *Luci: Me four! *Samantha: Me five! *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: It's me, Barney! *Amy: I am right! It is our big purple friend! *Michael: Look! *Kids: (gasps) Wow! (as they stare what is happening, and the Barney doll is sitting on the lookout chair on the near the front door of the new house near the , sparkles appear on it and three seconds later, Barney comes to life) *Barney: *Kids: (as they start running over and hug him) Barney! *Barney: That's me! Hi kids! *(they all hugged Barney) *Barney: It's so good to see you again. *Luci: *Amy: Barney, you looked even chubbier and better. *Barney: That's right, Amy. I'm not skinner anymore because by the time I used my look changer I am chubbier instead of being skinnier, and Also my head got changed into a bit of triangle-square my eyes got a bit smaller my nose got a lot short, my mouth got a the color of my tongue is black instead of red, my eight green spots on my back were three large spots and five small spots got a bit darker, my tail got a bit curlier, my arms got a bit shorter, my hands got more stronger my green tummy got more of a square my knees got a bit stronger my legs got a bit chubbier and my feet got a bit more squarer instead of a bit triangle, and now I have a low pitched instead of lower-pitched , and my voice went up to 2. *Amy: Thanks, Barney. *Barney: And I'm older now. *(translates back to the scene) Preview Transcript Original 1997 release * Hannah Doucette Telling SuperMalechi *SuperMalechi, now you can create a new page called "Barney's It's Clean Up Time! (SuperMalechi's version)released on Friday, January 21, 1994 where Baby Bop accidentally makes a big mess in the classroom, and Barney, BJ, Riff, and the kids help clean it up, and this video uses the same musical arrangements from "Classical Cleanup". *SuperMalechi, now you can create a new page called "Barney's Winksterland Adventure (Quotes) (SuperMalechi's version) where Barney and the kids hear Michael's voice before he arrives with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball, and Michael says "Hi!" and "Hi everybody!" are both taken from "Having Tens of Fun!", and Barney tells Michael that he's looked new today, and that's taken from the 1993 Season 2 home video, "Barney's Winksterland Adventure", which was released on Saturday, May 1, 1993.